


I've seen you look better

by thetriangularcircle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetriangularcircle/pseuds/thetriangularcircle
Summary: Did he just say that?





	I've seen you look better

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so I'd love it if anyone wants to give me notes.

He was standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom adjusting his cuffs. The gala they were going to did not start for another two hours, but Mycroft was already done and ready to go. Anthea on the other hand took her time in the ensuite bathroom fixing her hair. Mycroft patience was starting to wear thin and he wanted to get a move on.

“Are you ready, Anthea?”

“Then I wouldn’t be in here, would I?”

He rolled his eyes but in actual fact her biting wit had been one of the things that had made her stand out so much from the rest of humanity all those years ago. Enough so that he eventually asked her to be his wife. That late afternoon they went to the register office after work had been the definition of “low key”, but it would forever be the most monumental day in his life.

He was suddenly pulled out of the treasured memory when Anthea stepped out of the bathroom with her hair in an elegant updo and wearing a sleek formfitting off-shoulder dress in deep blue. It hugged her curves perfectly and the colour complimented her dark hair beautifully. The whole ensemble made her look like a work of art. She floated over to the small table where she kept her jewellery to put on her earrings, then she turned to face Mycroft.

“How do I look?” A rhetorical question because she knew she looked polished and sophisticated, but she still wanted to get the approval of the man who had unexpectedly won her heart.

“I’ve seen you look better.” He simply answered with a deadpan expression.

Anthea's jaw dropped but before she could give him a piece of her mind, Mycroft continued with his hands in his pockets and with the same straight-faced seriousness painted over his face.

“You will never look better to me, than you did on our wedding day.”

Anthea was trumped by this surprising confession and stared at him.

“But I didn’t wear anything special, just my everyday work clothes.”

“Yes, but what made you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen was the fact that on that particular day you agreed to be my wife and to spend the rest of your life with me. Nothing can compare to that.”

Anthea felt her eyes watering at that declaration of love. “Oh, you sentimental fool.” She managed to say before she moved to close the distance between them. When she reached him she grabbed a hold of his lapels, that led him to bend down and they joined in a romantic and lingering kiss. When they broke apart Mycroft regained his stoic composure again.

“I can’t help it, you bring it out in me. Are you ready to go now?”

“Just a minute. I just need to reapply my lipstick.” She said and started to walk to the bathroom again.

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Mycroft flung his arms up in the air and managed to do an even more dramatic gesture than before.

She stopped right outside the bathroom door and turned to look at him. “Well you shouldn’t tell me things like that when we’re in a hurry then. You give me no choice but to kiss you when you do such romantic things. I can’t help it.” She smiled and disappeared in to the bathroom.

Mycroft smiled too and convinced himself that Anthea was a woman worth waiting for.


End file.
